


Pagan Deals

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M, Pagan Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam knelt in the circle set up for summoning.“You boys sure about this.” Bobby asked, worriedly.“Yes.” Sam shared a determined look with Dean. “We need him.”Dean stared back before saying the incantation.Dean, Sam and Bobby summoned Loki to make a deal. His help for Sam. Anything was better than having Sam say yes and jump into the cage.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square Norse!Gabriel





	Pagan Deals

Sam knelt in the circle set up for summoning. 

“You boys sure about this.” Bobby asked, worriedly. 

“Yes.” Sam shared a determined look with Dean. “We need him.” 

Dean stared back before saying the incantation. Dean finished the last word and there was a loud shrieking noise. Dean, Sam and Bobby clamped their hands over their ears. 

The noise died down and Gabriel sat, lounging upon a throne that appeared out of nowhere. “Who dares… Oh. It’s you three.” Gabriel sighed. “What do you muttonheads want this time? I already gave you the answer to your little problem.” 

“Gabriel-” Dean began. 

“Nuh uh.” Gabriel wagged a finger at him. “It’s Loki. You called on Gabriel’s pagan side so you get Loki. Not Gabriel.” 

“Loki.” Sam spoke strongly. He scooted closer. “We need your help. I offer you myself in return. Do with me as you wish.” Sam bowed his head. 

“Huh.” Loki sat back in his throne in shock. “You two are okay with this?” Loki directed his question to Dean and Bobby. 

“We need all the help we can get. This was Sam’s idea.” Bobby shrugged. 

“We have all the rings. We need your help to get the devil back in his cage.” Dean put forth. “Sam agreed to three nights-” 

“No, no, no. That’s not how this works.” Loki tsked. “The way you set this up was an open ended sacrifice. Sam is mine for however long I wish.” 

Dean stared shocked at Sam. “You did this. You are the one who set this up.” 

Sam raised his head and stared defiantly at the god. “I did. I knew it would take something huge to get him to help. It’s fine Dean.” 

Loki sat back and watched their argument with glee. “Okay! Enough!” Loki snapped and Dean and Sam were separated. 

“Here’s the deal. I will help you put Lucifer away and Sam is mine for hmmm, one year. After that year he is free to leave if he wishes.” 

“And that is one human earth year?” Bobby clarified. 

“Yes.” Loki sat back in his chair. 

Dean stared down Sam. “Will I be able to see him?” 

“After six months, yes.” Loki agreed. 

Dean looked up at the god. “Deal.” 

“Excellent. What’s the plan boys?” Loki snapped. His chair and the summoning stuff vanished. 

“Sam was going to say yes and-” Dean began. 

“No.” Loki snarled. “Sam is now mine and he won’t be saying yes to anyone but me.” 

“Well, do you have a better one?” Bobby demanded. 

“Let me make a few calls.” Loki thought for a moment. Sam, Dean and Bobby began walking away. “Hold it!” Loki called. “Our deal is not sealed.” Loki snapped and was in front of Sam. Before he could react, Loki grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him down into a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Loki pulled back after a minute. 

“Dude! Right here!” Dean complained. 

“That’s not how a pagan deal is sealed. That’s how demon deals are sealed.” Bobby pointed out. 

“Oh I know. I just wanted a kiss.” Loki held up his bloody hand. “Our blood seals the deal.” 

Sam looked down at his arm that was smeared with blood. 

Loki snapped. The blood disappeared. “Now, where are we headed boys?” 

************

Sam stared at the pagan/archangel that he now belongs to for a year. He was talking animatedly on his cell phone. He grinned and hung up. 

“Good news! My kids are gonna help plus Anansi, Hermes and Coyote owe me a favor so they will help too. That gives us six. Other people to help.” Loki smirked. 

“Anansi? I thought a fellow hunter killed him a few years earlier.” Bobby looked curious. 

“How can six pagans help us? Lucifer tore through those other SOB’s at that hotel.” Dean looked over at Loki. 

“That’s because these pagans are different. More powerful.” Loki sneered at Dean. 

“How?” Sam was curious. 

Loki’s smile seemed to gentle at Sam. “I made the trickster gods. They are mine. I am the first trickster. Plus, my kids. Do they need any more introduction?” 

“Narfi, Fenrir, Jormungandr, and Hel?” Sam listed off. 

Loki beamed. “Yep. My kids.” 

“How are they going to help? What’s the plan?” Sam did most of the talking to Loki after that. 

***********

That night, Loki snapped off with a kiss to Sam and a warning to Dean and Bobby. 

Sam sat at the table with a beer in his hand. 

“Did you know?” Dean demanded as he sat next to Sam. 

“Yup.” Sam took a sip from his bottle. 

“Damn it Sam! We agreed no more secrets!” Dean yelled. 

Sam looked up at his big brother. “It was the price for him help. It’s June now? I’ll see you at Christmas.” Sam softened at his brother’s distress. “Dean. I’ll be alright. If he hurts me I will kick his ass. Stakes may not kill him but I doubt they are comfortable.” 

Dean smiled a tiny grin. “Give me a few days. I will have something for you.” 

“Okay. Dean? I’ll be fine. Trust me.” Sam held Dean’s green eyed gaze. “I know I haven’t earned it in the past but I swear, I’ll be alright. It’s Gabriel.” 

“And Loki.” Dean reminded. “That’s just weird man.” He shivered. 

“Not really.” Sam shrugged. “Think of it as multiple personalities, but instead of several he has two. Neither seem to want me hurt, if his reaction and threat tonight was any indication.” 

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Okay. If you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure. You have Cas. You’ll be fine.” Sam assured. 

Dean blushed. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

Sam sighed. “You will work it out eventually. Just promise me something?” 

“What Sammy?” Dean spoke softly. 

“Don’t die while I’m away. If you get in trouble call Cas at least.” Sam pleaded with his eyes. 

“I promise Sam.” Dean clapped his hands. “Let’s get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us.” 

Sam downed the last of his beer before climbing up the stairs. Dean settled on Bobby’s porch with a wooden branch. He spent all night working on whittling it to a point and carving the words he wanted into the handle. 

“LOKI’S TIMEOUT STICK” 

When he gave it to Sam the next morning, Dean smiled at the laugh on his little brother’s face. He may not know what will happen but Loki had their backs sort of. Sam was the god’s and they made a deal. 

Dean prayed that everything would go their way tomorrow. After all, they made a deal with a pagan.


End file.
